webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Jacket/Transcript
(Street performers are on the street trying to get money. A guy is breakdancing, a man painted all gray is doing a robot dance, and a guy is playing his guitar where his guitar case has a photo of himself. The Bears can be seen street performing, Grizzly beatboxing, Ice Bear playing the bagpipes, and Panda playing a tambourine.) Grizzly: Whoo! (Grizzly looks around and notices no one has paid attention to their performance.) Grizzly: (Looking in their donation bucket with one quarter in it.) Hmm, not looking too good. Panda: And I stepped on gum. Aww. Grizzly: What does that guy have that we don't? (Cut to across the street, where there is a mime. A woman passes by and drops a coin into the mime's donation bucket. It then cuts back to the bears, where Ice Bear is mimicking the mime and Panda is trying to get the gum off of his foot.) Grizzly: sigh Well, on to the next song I guess. Where's the- no, hmm- (Ice Bear trips on the bagpipes and falls onto Grizzly, where the both fall onto the street.) Grizzly: Whoa! grunts Hey! Your elbow's in my face! (While falling over, Ice Bear accidentally kicks the bucket, causing the single quarter in it to fall out.) Ice Bear and Grizzly: Huh? (The coin rolls towards the sewer.) Panda: Hey guys, I'm free! (Panda trips over the music stand.) Panda: Whoa! (Panda lands on the bagpipes. The air from the bagpipes pushes the quarter into the sewer.) Grizzly: Oh, man. That's all our money! (A thunderstorm begins.) Panda: Oh. Grizzly: Alright, maybe we should just head home. We're not having the best of luck. If only the world was ready for our music. (The sheet music blows away in the wind.) Grizzly: screams Our masterpeice! (The sheet music has blown into the dumpster. Both Ice Bear and Grizzly look inside the dumpster.) Ice Bear: Ice Bear found comb. (Ice Bear begins to comb his head.) Grizzly: (Noticing a sparkle) Huh? (Grizzly digs into the dumpster to find the jacket. Ice Bear is shown with a neatly combed head.) Grizzly: Guys, check it out! (Grizzly shows the jacket to the other bears. Cut to close up of the tiger face, with a "roar" sound.) Panda and Ice Bear: Whoa. (The rain stops.) Grizzly: Huh? Hey, it stopped. (Ice Bear and Grizzly climb out of the dumpster.) Panda: What is that thing? Grizzly: It's some kind of jacket, made of jeans. It's a pants jacket! Panda: Whoa! (Grizzly puts on the jacket.) Grizzly: It's all dirty and crusty. Panda: Maybe we should throw it back in the dumpster. Grizzly: Yeah, you're probably right. (Grizzly begins to take the jacket off.) Man 1: Hey, nice Jean Jacket, bro! Man 2: Sweet jacket! Man 3: Yeah, man! (All three high-five Grizzly as they walk past.) Grizzly: (Takes off jacket) Guys, did you see that? That was incredible! We can't throw this out! I haven't had a high five in months, but with this jacket, I just got three in a row! Panda: Let me try it on. (Panda puts on the jacket, and finds a dollar bill in a pocket.) Panda: Whoa! Legal tender! (Ice Bear takes the jacket from Panda, and puts it on himself. A newspaper flies into Ice Bear's face, which contains a coupon for salsa dancing.) Ice Bear: This is the best thing to happen to Ice Bear. (Cut to a grocery store, where the three bears are about to enter. The door automatically opens.) Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear: Whoa! Grizzly: It just opened. Panda: That was amazing! Grizzly: Guys, it's this jacket! It's bringing us good luck! We should test its powers. (Panda reaches for the jacket.) Grizzly: laughs Me first. (The bears come across a sale for pizza bagels.) Grizzly: Whoa! (The bears stare at the jacket in awe, and then place several pizza bagels in their shopping cart. Grizzly and Panda are laughing. Cut to the waiting line, where the bears are stuck waiting in a long line in order to pay. Ice Bera puts on the jacket.) Grocery Worker: Hey guys! Open on two! Grizzly: What? Whoa! (The bears rush to checkout line number two, while laughing. Cut to a crosswalk, where the light is initally red. However, when the bears get there, it turns green. The bears start laughing again, and cross the street. They approach another red light, which turning green. Grizzly: Whoa! (Panda and Grizzly do a chest bump, and spin across the street while laughing. Cut to a picnic, where Panda takes a picture of himself with the jacket and posts it online. Two people like the photo, and a man named Justin comments "Sweet jacket dude!") Panda: Yes! (Cut to the three bears walking down the street while a song plays. First Grizzly is shown with the jacket, then Panda, then Ice Bear. Cut to another scene, where the bears are dancing around the jacket, and then fall down.) Grizzly: This is like the best day of my life. I can't wait to wear the jacket tomorrow for handball practice. Panda: Wait, hold up. I need to wear the jacket tomorrow! I might run into some girls at the coffee shop! How do I know what to say? Ice Bear: ahem Ice Bear needs it for everyday hustling. Grizzly: C'mon, man, that's not a good reason. (It begins to storm.) Grizzly: Huh? The jacket! Panda: Cover it! (All three bears rush to cover the jacket.) Grizzly: Keep it safe! Ice Bear: Ice Bear is getting wet. (The three carry the jacket back to their house.) Grizzly: We'll be okay as long as the jacket is dry. (The three bears enter the house.) Grizzly: Oh! We're inside! Here we are, jacket. Welcome home! Our lives are gonna be so great from now on. Panda: (patting the jacket) It's the best thing that's ever happened to us! (Ice Bear strokes the jacket's sleeve.) Grizzly: I'm so glad we found this! kiss Well, it's been a long luck day. I'm bushed. (Walks away.) Panda. Hang on a minute. Where are you going? Grizzly: Just a- to my room? With this jacket? Panda: That's not fair! We have to share it equally. You can't just hog it away in your room. Ice Bear: Ice Bear needs to see proof of ownership. Grizzly: Well, I was technically the one who found it, so I'm pretty sure I get first dibs. Panda: No! It's all of ours! (Ice Bear and Panda fold their arms.) Grizzly: Okay! Okay! Geez. (Grizzly gives the jacket to Panda and Ice Bear.) Here. I have an idea. (Grizzly finds a game spinner under a couch cushion, labeled "Decision-Machine.") Grizzly: Ha! Found it! Our decision machine! (Cut to close up of Decision-Machine, which is notably rigged in Grizzly's favor.) Panda: grunts I hate that thing. Grizzly: This little beau will help decide who gets the jacket first, fair and square! Ice Bear: Ice Bear highly doubts that. Grizzly: Let's give her a little spin-a-roo! (Starts the spin) Whoa! Look at it go! Panda: I can't believe we're doing this. (The spinner lands on Grizzly.) Grizzly: laughs Woo! Probability, am I right? (takes jacket and runs off) Thanks! Panda: Hang on, Grizz. That wasn't fair, and you know it! Grizz! Come out of the bathroom. It was our jacket too! Grizz? I'm coming in! (Panda and Ice Bear enter the bathroom to see Grizzly playing with the jacket.) Panda: ahem It's time to pass the jacket now, you've had it long enough. Grizzly: But I'm not done with it. Panda: Fair as fair. Grizzly: grunts Fine. (Panda puts on the jacket.) Panda: sigh Grizzly: Okay, time's up. Panda: Aw, c'mon! Grizzly: No buts. Panda: grunts Here. (Panda passes the jacket to Ice Bear. Ice Bear puts on the jacket, and runs off.) Panda: gasps Grizzly: Hey, come back here! (The Bears chase the Jean Jacket. They all try to take it but then they heard a smack noise and Panda yells in pain. They stop fighting and shows Panda with a bear print smack on his cheek with tears in his eyes. Both Grizzly and Ice Bear looks shock and guilty.) Grizzly: gasps You guys, we're not wearing this jacket. This jacket is wearing us! We have to get rid of it. Agreed? (Both Panda and Ice Bear nod. The bears then proceed to put the jacket into a trash bag and throw it away in a trash can outside. They then go back inside and into the kitchen, where they are seen with coffee and cookies.) Grizzly: Frankly, I am glad we chose to get rid of it, bros. Too much power can really mess someone up. Panda: Yeah, we don't need it. (Panda blows on his coffee to cool it, and Grizzly attempts to take a sip, but burns his tongue.) Grizzly: (with a lisp) I think I just burnt my taste buds off! knock Grizzly: Huh? (A pizza delivery man is standing at the front door.) Grizzly: Uh, hi, may I help you sir? Pizza Delivery Man: Yeah, I have the three, extra-large, double meaty pizzas you orded? Grizzly: I didn't order a pizza. Pizza Delivery Man: Well, I don't know. They're free. Just take them! Grizzly: What, really? Gee, thank you! Pizza Delivery Man: No problem! Oh, hey, I found something on your front lawn, (picks up jean jacket) is this your jacket? It's super cool! (Cut to close-up of tiger face, with a "roar" sound.) Grizzly: gasps Pizza Delivery Man: Here you go! Have a nice day! Grizzly: Um, it came back, you guys! Panda: It's like it's drawn to us! Ice Bear: Jean jacket is mean jacket. Panda: Whatever we do we can't give in to- Grizz! Grizzly: (eating pizza) What? Panda: You can't eat that! By eating that pizza, you're accepting this evil thing's gift! Grizzly: screams You're right! We gotta get rid of that thing! (Ice Bear takes the Jacket and throws it out of a window. However, the wind causes it to blow back into the house, along with several dancing lesson coupons.) Panda: It's a bunch of dance coupons? (Ice Bear is in shock.) Panda: grunts Enough of this! (Panda throws the jacket into the toilet, and attempts to flush it.) Panda: Be gone! sigh (The jacket emerges from the toilet.) Panda: screams (Panda's phone vibrates.) Panda: Huh? (Panda has recieved 14 date messages.) Panda: Stop it! No, stop it! This jacket has haunted us! cries Grizzly: Guys, it's clear. We must return the jacket from whence it came. (Zoom into the tiger face, another "roar" sound is heard. Cut to outside, where the bears are in the city making their way back to the dumpster they found the jacket in. There is a thunderstorm outside. The three bears walk past several vending machines, wear several snacks and drinks fall out, and a cupcake cafe giving free cupcakes.) Cupcake Cafe Worker: Hey! Free cupcakes! Special one time offer! They're completely free! Grizzly: We have to resist the siren songs of this evil jacket. C'mon! (The three bears find the dumpster.) Grizzly: There it is. Alright guys, on three! One, two, three! (The bears try to shove the jacket into the dumpster, but they lose grip of it due to the wind.) Grizzly: Grab it! (Ice Bear dives for the jacket, and misses. Panda chases the jacket while panting, makes a dive, and misses. The jacket hits him on the bottom.) Panda: screams (The jacket is flying towards Grizzly. Grizzly runs away screaming, but the jacket catches up to him and covers his face. As he tries to struggle free, he accidentally puts the jacket on.) Panda: Grizz! Grizzly: The jacket. It, it chose me! I must, protect it! It wants me! It's mine! Panda: Grizz, no! Remember what it did to us! Grizzly: You're right. stuttering I can't think clearly... Panda: It's the jacket! It won't release us! There's nothing we can do! Grizzly: No, there is something I can do. Forgive me, brothers. Padna: Wait, what are you doing? Grizzly: I love you guys. (Grizzly starts running towards the dumpster, with the intent of diving in and staying there in order to keep the jacket away from his brothers.) Panda: No! Grizz, stop! Don't do it! (Grizzly dives into the dumpster, and the rain stops. A piece of sheet music from the beginning of the episode lands in Ice Bear's hands.) Panda: At least his music will live on. cries (Ice Bear comforts Panda.) Panda: I miss him so much! Grizzly: grunts Panda: Huh? (Grizzly climbs out of the dumpster, without the jacket.) Grizzly: grunts Panda: Grizz! (Panda and Ice Bear run towards Grizz.) Panda: Grizz, we thought you were a gonner! Ice Bear: Ice Bear cried, but just inside. Panda: What happened in there? Grizzly: Doesn't matter. That jacket will never bother us again. Let's go home. (The three bears walk away from the dumpster.) Panda: Welp, I'm just glad things will finally be back to normal. Grizzly: Me too guys, me too. (The light turns red, and a man on a moped passes by.) Man on Moped: Get out of my way! (Cut to three teenagers near the same dumpster.) Teenager: We're the best of friends, man. Nothing will ever come between us. (He notices the jacket on the ground.) Huh? Whoa, sweet jacket. (Cut to close up of tiger face, with another "roar" sound.) Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:J